Benutzer:JP-Finwe
}} Willkommen auf meiner Jedipedia Seite thumb|left Dann werde ich euch jetzt mal etwas über mich erzählen. Also ich habe mich am 16.06.07 hier angemeldet und kannte bis damals nur die SW-Filme. Seit dem habe ich hier mein Wissen um einiges multipizieren können. Mein Lieblins-Charkater, wie ihr auch an den vielen Bilder sehen könnt Bild:;-).gif, ist Darth Maul Bild:Maul2.gif. Ich finde Star Wars cool, seit ich mich erinnern kann, also eigentlich seit meiner Geburt. Am meisten haben mich die Lichtschwerter fasziniert und da sie in Episode IV-VI nicht allzu häufig zum Einsatz kommen, mag ich Episode I-III viel lieber. Folglicherweise sind Jedi und Sith die Personen, die ich in der Regel am meisten bewundere (es gibt aber auch welche, die ich ziemlich verabscheue!). Hobbies außerhalb von SW Ich komme aus einem Dorf in der Nähe von Ulm. Dort spiele ich seit der 7. Klasse Tischtennis und Volleyball noch ein bisschen länger. Allerdings mag ich viele andere Sportarten, solange sie einen Ball beinhalten, wie z.B. Fußball, Basketball, usw. Außerdem lese ich ziemlich viel, fast ausschließlich Fantasy. Natürlich habe ich auch Herr der Ringe mehrmals gelesen und ich finde, es ist ein Meisterwerk. Außerdem schau ich sehr gerne Filme, deshalb warte ich immer gespannt darauf, welcher Spielfilm nächsten Sonntag läuft. Ich habe einige Lieblingsfilme, aber besonders mag ich u.a.: *Gladiator *Armageddon *Air Force One *The Rock - Fels der Entscheidung *die HdR-Trilogie *die Bourne-Trilogie Den Rest meiner Freizeit, naja eigentlich sind meine anderen Hobbies der Rest Bild:;-).gif, nutze ich mich mit Computerspielen und selbstverständlich der Jedipedia! Musik In meiner Freizeit höre ich fast ständig Musik. Ich kann Hip-Hop fast gar nicht ausstehen und höre lieber Rock und Metal. Ich habe keinen absoluten Lieblingsinterpreten, sondern ich höre ständig andere Bands. Hängt zum Teil auch davon ab, was mir meine Kumpels geben Bild:;-).gif. Allerdings höre ich ab und zu auch mal ruhige Musik, bei der ich super entspannen kann oder auch einfach den Soundtrack von den Filmen, die ich oben aufgelistet habe. Zur Zeit höre ich Sachen wie: *As I Lay Dying *Bullet for my Valentine Namens-Ursprung Der Name Finwe hat gar nichts mit Star Wars zu tun. Ich bin ein großer Herr der Ringe-Fan und vor einiger Zeit erfuhr ich von einer Internet-Seite, wo man seinen eigenen Elben-Namen herausfinden konnte. Dadurch erfuhr ich den Namen "Finwe". Ich hatte mal einen anderen Nickname, aber der war mir zu lang. Finwe hatte etwas mit HdR zu tun und war kurz. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass es diesen Namen in Wirklichkeit in Tolkiens Geschichte gibt. Als ich dann das Silmarillion las, erfuhr ich, dass Finwe der erste König eines Volkes der Elben war. Dadurch war ich mir dann zu 100% sicher, dass Finwe von da an mein Nickname sein sollte. Mittlerweile benutze ich den Namen überall. Dazu kommt noch ein komischer Zufall. Ich habe recht große Füße (Schuhgröße 47) und fin ist englisch und bedeutet auch Flosse. Das passt dann auch zu mir Bild:;-).gif. thumb|left|80px Meine Lieblings-Personen *Darth Maul - Er überzeugt mich in allen Punkten. Sein Kampfstil ist elegant, stark, schwungvoll und überragend. Dazu coole Tätowierungen und ein Doppelschwert. Daher ist er mein alleiniger Lieblingscharaker. Zu dumm, dass er durch seine Arroganz gestorben ist! Bild:--(.gif *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Obwohl er Darth Maul umgebracht hat, find ich ihn toll. Warum, weiß ich auch nicht so genau. *Quinlan Vos - cooles, wildes Aussehen. *Sev - Hat eine coolen Humor und ein unbekanntes Schicksal und deswegen finde ich ihn toll. thumb|left|80px Unbeliebteste Personen *C-3PO - Ist feige und schwafelt komische Dinge. *Darth Sidious - Hält sich für den Besten und meint, Darth Vader sei besser als Darth Maul. *Jar Jar Binks - Viel zu tollpatschig.... Lieblings-Zitate * * * Statistik Bücher *Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden Jedi Quest *Der Pfad der Erkenntnis *Der Weg des Padawan *Die Spur des Jedi Meine Artikel (ohne Begriffserklärungen) alphabetische Reihenfolge: #Duelldroide #Jedi Power Battles #Pule Spiele *Star Wars Battlefront II *Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Star Wars Jedi Power Battles *Lego Star Wars *Republic Commando Gute Bekannte Hier sind einige Benutzer, die mir wegen Sympathie, guter Arbeit oder Freundlichkeit sehr am Herzen liegen. Zum Teil auch wegen mehrerer Dinge Bild:;-).gif. Allerdings kann ich hier nicht alle guten Mitarbeiter auflisten und somit sind hier nur die zu finden, mit denen ich schon Kontakt hatte. Falls ich jemanden vergessen habe, soll sich dieser bitte bei mir melden. In alphabetischer Reihenfolge: *Ben Kenobi - Bild:Kenobi.gif *Boba F - Bild:Fett.gif *Darth Tobi - Bild:Maul.gif *Kyle22 - Bild:X-w1.jpg *Little Ani - Bild:Nab.jpg *Opi-Wann Knobi - Bild:Ewok.gif __NOEDITSECTION__